


We Don't Choose Our Family

by Janusa



Series: Fraywood [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brotp, Multi, Sneak Peek, clace wedding, clalec, fraywood, just brotp I swear, little chat while dancing, what is even the name for this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: “So… now we’re family, don’t we?” said Clary when the time to dance with the bride came and tried to find where to put on her hands since Alec’s shoulders were out of question.“I guess so” he deadpanned and slouched, trying to make their weird posture a little more comfortable.“Yeah, like another little sister”“Well, I was thinking more like that annoying cousin which you have to get along with in family meetings.” Clary tilted her head, pretending a hurt look. He bit his cheek, not letting out a smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I had this idea in my mind and I had to write it and this was the result.

 

          

          

 

 

“Of course he loves me. I’m his sister.”

“Blood isn’t love,” said Magnus, and his voice was bitter. “Just ask Clary.”

― Cassandra Clare, City of Lost Souls.

  

                                                                                

Everything had gone just fine in the wedding ceremony, some of them internally waiting a dragonidae or shax to interrupt the marriage and a little bit surprised when it didn’t happen. With the couple record, it wouldn’t have been odd.

Now everybody was at the party. Luke’s farm decorated with cloths and lanterns, all in golden and beiges tones, wooden tables with wild flowers and candles spread through them, giving a rustic appearance. More flowers floated on the lake with sparkles dancing as fireflies thanks to a Magnus’ spell.

There were some couples waving with the smooth melody of the violin played by the ex-brother Zachariah or should he call him Jem? That name sounded still strange in him.

Alec danced with Magnus, Izzy and even Lily. He was having a good time, to his own surprise, given that Alec wasn’t the biggest fan of dancing or parties.

“So… now we’re family, don’t we?” said Clary when the time to dance with the bride came and tried to find where to put on her hands since Alec’s shoulders were out of question.

“I guess so” he deadpanned and slouched, trying to make their weird posture a little more comfortable.

If Alec had to admit it, she looked pretty; her red hair in a tousled bun with some glitter on it, courtesy of Magnus, of course. With laces in old gold, long sleeves and backless the dress wasn’t very ornate to Izzy’s dislike. Alec smiled if there’s someone who can say no to Izzy was Clary.

“Yeah, like another little sister” she commented after a while, looking up at him with a grin that was half-teasing, half-serious.

“Well, I was thinking more like that annoying cousin which you have to get along with in family meetings.” Clary tilted her head, pretending a hurt look. He bit his cheek, not letting out a smile.

“That’s quite explanatory” this time was her turn to tighten her lips but she couldn’t hide the smile on her eyes.

This is how his relationship had developed; they taunted and teased each other. They were okay with it. Besides, there was something endearing on it, something that was difficult to explain.

Now that was only the two of them. Alec considered that that was probably the time to talk seriously.

“You’re good for him.” he blurted like a statement.

Clary raised an eyebrow in question but didn’t say a word. She knew Alec and how hard was for him to express his feelings. So the redhead just let him continue.

“You make him think.” he chuckled. “Well, as much as Jace is capable of it.” Alec gave a quick glance in Jace’s direction and then focused again in Clary. “Before you, he was stupidly reckless. You knew him.” he sighed. Now they were swinging, barely aware of the music. “I mean, we are shadowhunters, death is part of our daily basis and somehow, deep within us, we have accepted it.”

The fatality in Alec’s voice caused Clary a jab in her stomach, if well she now was a shadowhunter and part of the shadow world, she wasn’t raised there and she wondered if someday she will fully understand it. Clary squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“But Jace was almost suicidal.” he continued with a grimace. “I refer in the sense he didn’t matter consequences.” Alec observed the dark sky, organizing his thoughts. “I guess that what I’m trying to say is —he loves you and you touched him in ways Izzy, Max and I couldn’t. So thank you.”

Clary gave him a fond gaze.

“So… this means you love me know, big bro?” she made an awkward movement with her eyebrows. Succeeding in her attempt to alleviate the seriousness of the moment. Alec just rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, don’t ruin it” he dropped a kiss on her forehead. They smiled each other and even when the obligatory dance had already finished they kept dancing a little longer without more words.

We don’t choose our family, but sometimes we do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it all, thank you :)  
> Remember, you can leave kudos, comments and that. Hope to see you soon!  
> So I'm on tumblr like @monkeysrib.


End file.
